


Dief the Werehuman

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pull of the moon is strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief the Werehuman

Dief sat in back of Green Car and sniffed the air. Under the stench of Spiky Hair's aftershave and soap was another smell, a smell Dief thought he would never smell in Chicago of all places. He stood up and put his nose to Spiky Hair's neck, he had to be sure. He licked Spiky Hair's neck trying to get more of the smell.

'Get off me, exclamation mark!' Spiky Hair yelled.

Dief sat back down on his seat and smiled to himself. The smell might have been weak but it was defiantly there. It was a shame that Spiky Hair wasn't one of Dief's kind though; if would explain why everyone thought he was Bright Shirt.  
************************

The moon was as bright and full as a powered doughnut hole. Its pull was strong. Maybe it was because Dief was in a park and closer to wilderness, or maybe he just had a craving for something sweet, but whatever the reason Dief let himself be pulled. He shivered as his fur was replaced by skin. As the world dimmed he wondered how humans had survived since they were half-blind and couldn't even smell that good. Maybe that's why the had dogs, for protection.

Dief stretched, his new, longer arms and legs felt heavy but strong. He looked around and found his sack of clothes hidden in a bush. The cotton fabric of his shirt was itchy against his skin and his jeans were tight and stiff around his legs. It would be so much easier if humans didn't wear clothes. Died picked up his bag and started walking.  
************************

The diner was small, some would say cozy. The floor was a white and black checkered pattern and the tables in front of the booths were scratched and marred from years of use. On the walls were signed pictures of famous people. Dief took a seat in a corner booth and waited for his waitress. As a jukebox played Achy Breaky Heart, he let the smell greasy french fries wash over him.

There was one reason Dief came to this diner, and his mouth was watering just thinking about it.

His waitress finally showed up and Dief ordered five slices of their apple pie with extra ice cream. When the pie came Dief stuck his fork in the flaky crust and bit into juicy apples covered in sweetness.

'Enjoying your pie?' Speedy the turtle, who at the moment wasn't a turtle, said. Dief hadn't planned on seeing Speedy, but somehow Speedy always showed up.

Dief tried to say yes but his mouth was full. Speedy sat down and removed his top hat, his hairless head shown under the fluorescent lights. Speedy's three piece suit was gray and his tie was as black as his eyes, his face was a mass of wrinkles and even with his weak nose Dief caught the scent of soap. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would just sit silently. Dief always got the feeling that Speedy just enjoyed having another were-animal around. Tonight seemed to be one of those silent nights.

Before long all the pie was gone and Dief stomach was slightly painful from being over filled. Dief left some money on the table (American money, thanks you kindly) and ran back to the park, trying to beat the rising Sun; clothes were hard to take off with paws. He didn't worry about Speedy making it home, no matter how far away Speedy always seemed to make in home in time. Either that or Ray thought a turtle that turned into a man was no big deal.  
**********************

Dief laid down on his bed in the consulat and savored the feeling of having fur and paws, as much as he liked to pretend to be human and order food, there was something about his wolf body that just said home.

'You should be ashamed of your slothfulness,' Beta Benton said as Dief yawned and closed his eyes.

Dief just grinned, if Beta Benton only knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_aprilfools prompt:Author's Choice: Dief


End file.
